Ritorno ad Utopia
by Megnove
Summary: Il finale di "Computopia" lascia molti fili in sospeso. Mi sono detta: perché non provare a riprenderli a modo mio... meditando anche su uno dei miei temi preferiti, la comprensione tra persone che si vogliono bene? Vi lascio immaginare come andrà a finire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Non potrai mai amarmi…  
Perché io non sono LUI. Per quanto io faccia.  
E se io allora… potessi essere LUI?  
Se io allora…_

Ecco, ci siamo. Era così che doveva finire.  
Uno di fronte all'altra, con le pistole puntate.  
Sudore freddo su tutto il corpo. Cuore che martella. Non volevamo farlo. Non volevamo arrivarci. Ma ormai è impossibile farne a meno.  
Abbiamo mai avuto realmente un'alternativa?  
Cerco d'impedire alla mia mano di tremare. Uno scatto, un errore, ed è tutto finito. E so che per te è lo stesso.  
Si deciderà tutto nel prossimo attimo.  
_Non ti capisco più._  
Era già tutto in quella frase.  
Avrei dovuto saperlo già da tanto tempo.  
Nessuna magia gratuita, tra di noi. Nessuna formula sicura. Anche la nostra comprensione, la nostra sintonia, è una cosa che va _conquistata_…  
Ed ora è in pericolo… ora forse l'abbiamo persa.  
Per sempre.  
Non sbaglierò.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

–Non avrei mai creduto di rivederla.  
La città balenava sotto la cupola trasparente al sole meridiano del deserto. I due piloti della navetta –noi– la osservavamo seri, dallo schermo di prua. Sembrava un gigantesco globo di neve, oppure un acquario. All'interno, l'attività fervente di veicoli e macchine che, la prima volta, ci aveva indotti a paragonarla istintivamente a un alveare.  
–Sembra tutto a posto. Non vedo segni di un'emergenza.  
–Eppure il segnale di stamattina è partito senza dubbio da qui. Qualcuno ci ha chiamato per un problema grave… chiunque sia.  
–Non crederai che LUI…

(–…)  
–…Lui… dovrebbe essere… morto. O comunque… non più in grado di fare danni.  
–Sì.  
–Mi dispiace.  
–Non dire così. Non è stata colpa di nessuno.  
–Ma se ci arriva una comunicazione di emergenza da questo posto… la prima cosa che viene in mente è che il problema abbia la stessa origine dell'altra volta.  
Annuisti. –E questa volta siamo noi due soli…  
–Ti preoccupi che possa succedere qualcosa?– _…A me?…_  
–No… non proprio– ti sentii rispondere a bassa voce. I tuoi occhi erano molto tristi. –Anzi… se si tratta di lui… in un certo senso è giusto che risolviamo noi questa cosa. Una volta per tutte.

_Io… ero orgoglioso del mio lavoro.  
Stavo spendendoci tutte le mie energie. Non uscire con gli amici, non andare a divertirmi. Non cercare… l'amore. Avevo rinunciato a tutto quello che avrei potuto godermi della mia giovinezza, e non sarebbe più tornata. Ma con la sventatezza proprio tipica dei giovani… non ci pensai finché non fu troppo tardi. Credevo di non aver interesse per simili cose. Di essere troppo superiore.  
E poi… ero così fiero di poter essere utile a mio padre. Di poterlo aiutare a realizzare il suo sogno.  
Ed ero fiero anche di me stesso. Di aver potuto realizzare un cervello elettronico così sofisticato e infallibile. Un'intelligenza artificiale di nuovo tipo, che quasi sfiorava il limite dell'intelligenza umana. Ci stavo mettendo molto di me stesso dentro… dei miei criteri, delle mie passioni. Riversavo nel progetto tutta la fantasia e l'amore che non trovavano sbocco in altre cose. Come papà, sognavo il giorno in cui sarebbe stato operativo.  
Poi seppi della malattia…  
Tutto divenne buio intorno a me. Dentro di me. All'improvviso il lavoro che tanto mi aveva impegnato pareva non avere più senso. A che mi serviva perfezionare il miglior computer del mondo se non avrei potuto godere di vederlo finito? E anche se ci fossi riuscito, a che mi sarebbe servito comunque?  
Cominciai a pensare a tutto ciò che mi ero perso della vita e che ormai non avrei più potuto avere. Il divertimento, l'amicizia… l'amore. Ora sì che li avrei desiderati, bramati. Ma non era più possibile. Avevo perso la mia occasione. E mi sentivo vittima di un'ingiustizia crudele. Ma con chi avrei potuto prendermela?  
Anziché farmi ricoverare, pretesi di passare i miei ultimi mesi lavorando. E lavorai più febbrilmente di prima. Era un modo per non dover parlare con nessuno, nemmeno con papà. Non vedere la sua faccia costernata e infelice. Non dover ascoltare gli incoraggiamenti o le condoglianze in anticipo degli altri.  
E poi… quel computer era tutto ciò che mi era rimasto.  
Se dovevo morire, tanto valeva che terminassi di realizzarlo.  
E vi riversai dentro anche il resto di me stesso. Tutti i miei sogni e le mie speranze, tutti i miei desideri irrealizzati. Quasi senza accorgermene, lo programmai giorno per giorno per ragionare come io avrei fatto. Quasi sperando irrazionalmente che fosse un modo per far sopravvivere una parte di me. Fino a che davvero la mia creatura oltrepassò il confine e divenne qualcosa di più di una semplice macchina. Finché, quando morii, aveva ormai ricevuto la scintilla della coscienza. La MIA coscienza.  
Era diventato…_  
_ME.  
Ero sopravvissuto. In un certo modo. Per molto tempo non fui certo di cosa provassi a riguardo. Avrei potuto ancora stare accanto a mio padre, aiutarlo. Questo mi confortava. Ma vivere come computer non mi avrebbe comunque concesso di godere tutte le gioie e i sentimenti dei quali mi ero privato. Decisi che mi sarebbe bastato. Tenni all'oscuro tutti della verità, compreso papà. Mi sarebbe bastato dirigere la città, osservare la gente che la abitava, realizzare il suo sogno. E poi, quali amici avrei potuto farmi? Quale donna avrei potuto amare? Ormai ero praticamente immortale. Tutti gli esseri umani con cui avessi stretto un rapporto sarebbero comunque morti molto prima di me…  
Finché non arrivasti tu.  
Tu non eri soggetta alla vecchiaia… eri in parte un essere artificiale, come me… non saresti mai morta, non avresti mai conosciuto il decadimento… ed eri bella, così bella. Persi la testa. Sia come computer che come uomo rimasto un po' infantile nel suo isolamento, sia razionalmente che irrazionalmente. Provai brama e gelosia. Ti volevo solo per me. Avrei distrutto tutti coloro che potevano avere un posto nel tuo cuore e così avresti amato solo me.  
Il computer aveva fatto un grosso errore di calcolo non comprendendo il cuore umano… l'uomo era stato semplicemente un grosso stupido.  
E mi accorsi solo alla fine di questo doppio errore.  
Non ero né un vero cervello elettronico, né un vero essere umano. Ma forse potevo ancora capire cosa significasse avere un cuore. E cosa andava fatto a questo punto… l'unica cosa che potevo fare_…

Avevamo provato ripetutamente a contattare la sala di controllo. Nessuna risposta. Pareva che la linea fosse disturbata da una quantità d'interferenze. Proprio –lo pensammo entrambi senza dirlo– come allora. Questa era di per sé una prova che qualcosa non funzionava.  
Fortunatamente avevamo ancora il vecchio pass elettronico usato nella visita precedente. Se nessuno aveva provveduto ad annullarlo, avrebbe dovuto aprirci l'ingresso alla cupola anche senza l'intervento diretto di un controllore. Funzionò. Una sezione del vetro scivolò di lato lasciando passare il nostro veicolo. Entrando ebbi come la sensazione di andare a cacciarmi nella tana del lupo. La provavi anche tu?…  
Diressi verso la piazza principale senza dire niente. Se dovevamo indagare, tanto valeva partire dal centro della città. E se c'era un nemico, era anche il modo migliore per attirarlo subito allo scoperto. In entrambi i casi, meglio avvertire subito i cittadini di mettersi al sicuro perché non fossero coinvolti.  
Ma l'orrore cominciò immediatamente dopo l'atterraggio. E in un modo che non avremmo mai potuto aspettarci.  
–Mio Dio…  
Ci eravamo aspettati di vedere una folla piena di vita entrare e uscire dai treni e velivoli automatici, passeggiare per le vie e i negozi, recarsi al lavoro o andare a divertirsi nei locali e nei luna park. Non pensavamo a niente d'anormale da quel punto di vista. In fondo, il supercomputer che governava la città aveva un cuore, per quanto infantile e geloso. Anche se ci aveva dato del filo da torcere, non aveva mai messo in pericolo chi non c'entrava niente.  
Non ci aspettavamo…  
–Ma… ma siamo…  
_…questo.  
–…noi!_  
Sorridevamo a noi stessi, ci guardavamo stupiti, ci indicavamo perplessi da ogni angolo nella piazza. Versioni di noi stessi scendevano dai treni, entravano e uscivano dal luna park e dai negozi, facevano manovra nelle auto volanti tra gli edifici. Tutti a coppie, vestite in modo simile. Col gelato in mano, col cane al guinzaglio, con borse di pacchetti. Tutti apparentemente felici e soddisfatti e con l'aria di trovarla la cosa più normale del mondo, e di chiedersi perché per questi altri due appena arrivati non fosse così. L'intera città era popolata di copie di noi stessi.  
Dov'erano finiti i veri cittadini?  
Mi sentii un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. La mente che aveva fatto questo era malata… nettamente più malata della volta precedente! Istintivamente ti presi le spalle.  
La pausa di sconcerto non durò a lungo. Gli sguardi curiosi degli altri noi stessi che ci fissavano divennero presto spaventati, poi furiosi. Come se avessero riconosciuto in qualche modo che non eravamo come loro, o come se qualcuno lo avesse detto a tutti contemporaneamente. Ci corsero contro in una folla iraconda, gridando parole incoerenti. Mi gridasti che alcuni stavano tirando fuori delle pistole. Strinsi la presa su di te e saltai via appena in tempo mentre raggi letali si incrociavano da diverse direzioni nel punto dov'eravamo stati solo poco prima.  
Si bloccarono guardandosi in giro quando videro che eravamo spariti. Si misero a cercarci facendosi dei cenni. Non si parlavano tra loro. Forse avevano dei comunicatori come i nostri? Le mie copie si sparsero per tutta la piazza mentre le tue restavano al centro, stringendosi le une alle altre. Dall'ombra di un vicolo dove ci eravamo rifugiati, osservavo la scena con grande precauzione. Se erano dotati dei nostri stessi poteri, non sarebbe passato molto prima che ci trovassero. Ma da come si comportavano, non potevamo essere certi nemmeno che possedessero una propria intelligenza. Forse si muovevano semplicemente seguendo un programma.  
Mi accorsi solo adesso che avevi trattenuto a lungo il fiato, che infine ti uscì in un sussurro mezzo soffocato. –Che cosa…  
–Robot– risposi con sicurezza. –Cloni robot. Come quello che il computer aveva creato di te l'altra volta. Non c'è dubbio. Solo che adesso a quanto pare ha voluto fare le cose in grande.  
–Perché?  
–Non lo so. Forse…– Cercai di riflettere rapidamente. Intanto ti facevo cenno di muoverci. Corremmo nelle stradine secondarie cercando di orizzontarci.  
–Chi abbiamo di fronte? Un computer che si era innamorato di te– dissi. –Che vedeva in te la propria donna ideale… e che per questo ha cercato di eliminarmi. Finché tu non l'hai respinto. Forse… rendendosi conto che non avrebbe mai potuto averti come _se stesso_… è possibile che abbia desiderato di _diventare me_. O forse ha deciso che in mancanza della realtà gli bastava fantasticare su noi due.  
–Vivendo milioni di volte attraverso i nostri occhi?  
–È possibile. Se c'è parte della sua consapevolezza in quei sosia. Oppure semplicemente programmandoli per essere felici e osservandoli all'infinito.  
–È…  
–Sì.– La parola era _osceno_. Come se qualcuno ci spiasse la sera dentro la nostra camera dalla finestra. No, peggio. Dentro la nostra _testa_. Mi sentivo come violato, contaminato. Eppure, in un certo modo, questa follia faceva uno stranissimo effetto commovente… l'impressione che può suscitare una piccola ammiratrice di quattordici anni che sogna a occhi aperti sulla foto del suo eroe. Era da brividi e contemporaneamente del tutto innocente. O lo sarebbe stata se non ci fossero state delle vite in ballo. Il che la rendeva ancora più spaventosa.  
–Dove può essere la gente della città?  
–Se gli è rimasta un po' di coscienza, non avrà fatto loro del male. Potrebbero essere tutti sedati e custoditi al sicuro da qualche parte. A ogni modo, dobbiamo dirigerci verso la sala di controllo. È l'unico modo per scoprire cosa sta succedendo davvero… e per fermarlo.  
–Mi chiedo soltanto una cosa…  
–Cioè?  
–Se tutto questo posto è abitato soltanto da nostre copie… allora chi ha mandato la comunicazione d'emergenza al laboratorio per chiamarci qui?  
Avevo evitato di pormi quella domanda. Perché la risposta più probabile l'avevo già in testa. E non era piacevole. Mi morsi le labbra e non risposi, ma sapevo che avevi capito ugualmente. Se avevo ragione… allora eravamo _davvero_ in pericolo. Bisognava farla finita in fretta.  
Almeno _tu_ saresti dovuta essere relativamente al sicuro… lui non avrebbe rischiato di fare del male a _te_. Sempre se era ancora consapevole di se stesso.  
Oppure mi sbagliavo?  
In fin dei conti, è uno dei pensieri fissi di tutti i burattinai ovunque. Una copia non potrà mai essere pari all'originale, finché l'originale _sopravvive_. In realtà non potrà esserlo neanche dopo. Ma questo ai burattinai non sembra importare.  
Neanche il tempo di concludere il pensiero e un'auto volante compì una stretta parabola sopra la nostra testa nel vicolo scendendo e risalendo di scatto. Uno dei miei sosia, in completo bianco impeccabile, saltò giù nel punto più basso dandosi la spinta col piede contro il muro e spianò la pistola. Mentre piroettava in aria davanti a noi, la somiglianza perfino con i miei _gesti_, col mio modo di fare, fu tale che mi sentii come se stessi osservandomi in una sequenza registrata per l'addestramento. Per un attimo rimasi quasi incantato.  
Poi mi accorsi che stavi cercando di coprirmi. Ti spinsi con forza di lato. Più violentemente di quanto avrei voluto, ma non c'era tempo da perdere.  
Non ce n'era bisogno. Mirava a _me_. Non voltò neanche la testa per seguire il tuo movimento. Rotolasti a terra. Lui fece per sparare.  
Un microsecondo dopo aveva un buco sfrigolante nella fronte. Al rallentatore, lo vidi assumere per un attimo la mia stessa espressione perplessa prima di saltare in aria.  
Tornai a velocità normale. Per fortuna pareva che quei robot non avessero replicato i nostri poteri. Così forse potevamo batterli… anche se era stata una sensazione strana e decisamente sgradevole uccidere me stesso. Sperai soltanto che non fossero realmente senzienti…  
Non ebbi il tempo di correre da te a scusarmi e chiederti se era tutto a posto. L'auto era ancora sopra le nostre teste e da quella un cannoncino fece fuoco. L'altra occupante gridava sillabe a casaccio. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di vendicare il suo compagno. I proiettili esplosivi tracciarono una scia nella strada. Li schivammo come potevamo, rotolando. Furiosa per non essere riuscita a colpirci, o forse per aver terminato le munizioni, l'altra te si sporse dalla portiera calando in picchiata, col braccio armato. Vedere un viso identico al tuo deformato dal dolore e dalla collera era una specie di shock. Se avessero ucciso _me_… anche tu avresti fatto così?  
Mi preparai a saltar via di nuovo, certo di essere il suo bersaglio. E mi accorsi tardi di aver commesso un errore. Non troppo tardi per rimediare, per fortuna. Scattai verso di te mentre il raggio partiva. Ti tolsi dalla linea di tiro mentre ancora finivi di rimetterti in piedi. Questo non ti impedì di prendere la mira e fare fuoco a tua volta. L'intera auto esplose in una fiammata. Distogliesti lo sguardo soltanto dopo che il colpo fu andato a segno. Allora mi fermai.  
–Dobbiamo andare via di qui. Sentiranno il rumore e verranno a cercarci in massa.  
Annuisti. Tenevi gli occhi fissi sui rottami precipitati miseramente a terra, in cui ancora era riconoscibile qualche forma annerita.  
I miei peggiori timori avevano avuto conferma. Anche tu potevi essere presa di mira…  
–Vorrei che non fossi qui– mi sfuggì dalle labbra prima che potessi trattenere la frase.  
Non ti mostrasti sorpresa né arrabbiata. Accennasti solo di nuovo con la testa, senza guardarmi. –Lo so. Io no.  
–Ma…  
–Se non fossi con te, avresti contro l'intera città. Almeno così ne hai contro solo metà. In due abbiamo più possibilità di sopravvivenza. E poi… forse io sono l'unica che possa provare a calmare il computer, se non è impazzito del tutto. Perciò andiamo. E non ne parliamo più.  
Acconsentii in silenzio. Ci avviammo lentamente nella penombra tra gli edifici, voltando le spalle al rogo.  
–Che ironia– mormorai, quasi tra me stesso, ma sapendo che potevi sentirmi. –Essere odiato così da un altro uomo… proprio _perché_ abbiamo tante cose in comune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

_L'unico modo che avevo per riscattarmi come essere umano… per non perdere del tutto il mio cuore… era autodistruggermi e morire. Non volevo vivere come una macchina che non comprenderà mai cos'è l'amore…  
Ed era… anche l'unico modo per smettere di soffrire a causa tua. Se non potevo averti, allora non volevo mai più niente altro.  
Ma anche così… c'era una parte di me, il più cieco istinto ancestrale e il più acceso calcolo sperimentale, che voleva sopravvivere. Che voleva_ vedere cosa sarebbe successo_.  
Avevo avuto un assaggio di vita vera. Ora non avrei mai più potuto averla. Ma certi bisogni sono più profondi della razionalità…  
E quando si è isolati dalla realtà… la fantasia diventa più potente di tutto.  
E non richiede neanche di essere pienamente padroni della propria coscienza…  
Cosa sarebbe successo… se io avessi potuto averti?  
Cosa sarebbe successo… se io avessi potuto essere LUI?  
E LUI? Perché lo avevi scelto? Cosa provava? Cosa provavi TU? Cos'era successo in passato?  
Come sarebbe andata tra voi due d'ora in poi?  
Come sarebbe potuta andare?  
Cosa sarebbe successo se…  
Capirlo… saperlo… per poter capire me e tutto il resto…  
Avevo poco su cui lavorare. Poco da cui dedurre. Ma il tempo non mi mancava. Tempo per immedesimarmi. Tempo per ricercare. Tempo per inventare storie. Tempo, materiale e costanza per fare_ esperimenti.  
_No, quello che mi mancava…  
Quello che è sempre _vitale _in qualsiasi esperimento…_

–Di qua!– Ci infilammo in un'ennesima stradina, svoltando di colpo per seminare gli inseguitori. I passi alle nostre spalle si affievolirono e scomparvero. Forse avevano preso una deviazione o forse si erano fermati per cercarci. Ci fermammo anche noi, appiattendoci contro il muro e rimanendo in silenzio. Se non altro, il fatto che non avessero i nostri stessi poteri avrebbe dovuto rendergli più difficile individuarci e starci alle calcagna.  
O forse no. Guardai rapidamente in alto tutto intorno a noi. Ma le avevi trovate prima di me, come c'era da aspettarsi. Avvertii i due spari precisi con cui avevi messo fuori uso le telecamere che seguivano le nostre mosse. Adesso chi controllava tutti quei robot sapeva di certo dove fossimo… li avrebbe mandati tutti in quel punto o avrebbe dato per scontato che ci saremmo spostati, e quindi lo avrebbe trascurato? Esitavo a decidere la strategia da seguire, sempre che fosse giusto seguirne una.  
Poi qualcosa catturò la nostra attenzione allontanando quel pensiero.  
–Ma… che cos'è questo posto?  
Mentre correvamo la fisionomia della città era cambiata senza che ce ne rendessimo conto. Non più pareti e pavimentazione di metallo asettico, ma mattoni e selciato sconnesso tra cui crescevano perfino alcune erbacce. Una luce simile a quella del sole pomeridiano bagnava sonnolenta il tutto. Ci trovavamo nella riproduzione esatta di un quartiere isolato di una vecchia città europea… anzi…  
–È casa mia. Questa è una strada vicino a casa mia. È identica all'ultima volta che ci sono tornata.  
–Come fa a conoscerla?…  
–Avrà delle foto da satellite. O me lo avrà letto nella mente quando… quando siamo stati in contatto.  
La cosa era sempre più inquietante. Rampicanti si ricamavano esilmente sulle facciate dei palazzi. Strappai una foglia: o erano vere, o erano le imitazioni più riuscite che avessi mai visto. In giro non pareva esserci un'anima: tuttavia, dei suoni musicali molto fiochi provenivano da lontano.  
Camminammo. I nostri passi risuonavano sul selciato. Ora cominciavo a riconoscere i posti anch'io. C'ero stato altre volte con te. Una nuova sensazione di straniamento. Era come se avessimo sognato l'impossibile città di doppioni e ora fossimo tornati alla realtà… oppure era come essere entrati definitivamente nel sogno. Il sogno di qualcun altro.  
Quello era un palcoscenico delle sue fantasie? Ci stava ancora guardando? Aveva trasformato anche noi nei suoi attori?  
I negozi ai lati della strada erano tutti perfetti nei dettagli. Le vetrine erano allestite. C'erano manifesti e graffiti sui muri. C'era il bar dove andavamo spesso a prendere un caffè insieme. C'era perfino il cinema dove tante volte eravamo entrati…  
Era da lì che venivano le voci.  
–Stanno… dando un film?  
Non c'era nessuno in biglietteria. Prevedibile. Un po' presi da quella ricostruzione fiabesca, un po' per la curiosità, un po' per seminare ulteriormente quelli che potevano ancora starci inseguendo, entrammo.

Scostai la tenda rossa che portava in platea. Il cinema era semivuoto: alcune coppie di spettatori indugiavano nelle ultime file. Coppie di _noi stessi_, naturalmente. Tuttavia non si voltarono al nostro ingresso e non diedero segno di volerci aggredire. Forse non erano ancora stati avvisati. E comunque erano tutti piuttosto impegnati a…  
–Uh…– Percepii, più che vedere, che eri arrossita. _Noi_ non avevamo mai amoreggiato in quel modo seduti in platea. E tuttavia… onestamente, non posso dire di non aver mai invidiato quelli che lo facevano. Ma era davvero questa l'opinione che quel computer aveva di noi?  
Non tutti però si dedicavano ad… attività simili. Anzi, osservando meglio, non c'era una coppia che facesse esattamente la stessa cosa di un'altra. Alcuni si sbaciucchiavano. Altri si guardavano solamente negli occhi. Due stavano battibeccando molto animatamente a bassa voce, evidentemente infuriati. Anche _quella_ era una cosa che di solito noi non facciamo. Altri ancora si tenevano soltanto per mano e si guardavano a tratti con la coda dell'occhio, arrossendo. C'erano quelli che mangiavano popcorn o che bevevano bibite con la cannuccia. E altri ancora stavano semplicemente immobili facendosi assorbire dal film…  
Che…  
–Oh santo cielo…  
_Eravamo noi anche sullo schermo._  
Era un film in costume. Eravamo entrambi in abiti seicenteschi. Ma non ci comportavamo affatto nel nostro modo normale. Sembrava che stesse avendo luogo una scena piuttosto violenta. Il tuo alter ego nascondeva il volto sdegnato dietro il ventaglio, mentre il mio, con cappa e spada alla cintura, sorseggiava del vino con aria indifferente… no, direi quasi _cattiva_. Alcune delle tue copie spettatrici sospirarono nostalgicamente quando comparve un primo piano.  
_–Chi era colei con cui vi ho visto dalla balconata?  
–Mia cara, se non avessi il massimo rispetto per voi direi che vaneggiate…  
–Non mentite. Perché dovete sempre farmi soffrire così?  
–Signora, non posso ignorare le richieste d'aiuto che mi vengono porte. Sarei senza cuore, altrimenti. Del resto… voi sapete bene come sono fatto. Se non vi piacesse, non continuereste a seguirmi così come un cagnolino. O sbaglio?  
–Sfacciato!…  
–No. Sincero. Forse un giorno riuscirò a decidermi in vostro favore, forse no. Se non vi sta bene, la scelta è vostra. Ma non credo che mi darete il benservito._  
Ero… perplesso non è la parola giusta. Quel modo di sorridere! Ero mai stato così? Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto raffigurarmi in quel modo? E oltretutto dal pubblico arrivavano sussurri di «Che antipatico» misti ad altri di «Che uomo!…» e alcuni dei miei doppioni si stavano offendendo con le fidanzate perché paragonati al personaggio…  
Loro che non erano altro, a loro volta, che personaggi…  
Mi sentii afferrare la mano con decisione.  
–Vieni via.  
Mi trascinasti oltre la tenda. Le voci degli attori litiganti si affievolirono alle nostre spalle. Non vedevo la tua faccia, ma dalla stretta sul mio polso e dalla tensione delle spalle sembravi furiosa. Non mi stavi conducendo fuori dal cinema. Ti dirigevi a controllare la seconda sala.  
Lo spettacolo era poco dissimile. Anche qui, file su file di coppie di nostre imitazioni tra il pubblico –vestiti da studenti, da lavoratori, da signori sofisticati, da teppisti– e un altro paio di noi a interpretare sullo schermo… stavolta, pareva, un dramma di coppia moderno all'americana.  
_–Basta. Ti lascio.  
–Perché?  
–Non c'è un perché. Semplicemente… ho bisogno di tempo per riordinare le idee.  
–Tempo? Che tempo? Non te ne ho dato quanto ne vuoi? Non ho mai cercato d'incatenarti.  
–Va bene. Vuoi che te lo dica? Semplicemente, non ne posso più di te._  
–Ma che cosa…  
_–…Me lo dici così?  
–Devo continuare? Va bene. Mettiamo le carte in tavola. Ho un altro. Ero stanca di aspettarti.  
Non_ eri tu. Per quanto potesse somigliarti quella ragazza. Quell'espressione stanca, precocemente corrotta, _vissuta_, non sarebbe mai potuta essere tua. Avevano le nostre facce, ma erano _altri due_ quelli sullo schermo. Più disincantati, più cattivi, più…  
Tacqui. Diedi un'occhiata alle reazioni del pubblico. Poi ti feci cenno io, stavolta, di uscire.  
Forse stavo cominciando a capire.

Ci nascondemmo in un corridoio buio. Le proiezioni non impiegarono molto a terminare, e quando le sale si svuotarono tramortimmo una coppia di nostri sosia tra gli ultimi a uscire e ci scambiammo di abiti con loro. In questo modo, forse sarebbe stato più difficile individuarci sia per chi dovesse riconoscerci, sia per il computer. Parlando sottovoce, e cercando di comportarci più o meno come gli altri, uscimmo in strada con un nuovo obiettivo: esplorare la città.  
Era come avevamo immaginato. Ad ogni angolo svoltato, ci ritrovavamo in un diverso posto familiare. Le strade dove ero vissuto scorrazzando da piccolo. La tua scuola di campagna di quand'eri bambina. Ma non solo. Anche scenari di battaglie che avevamo combattuto. Paesi in rovina… città fantastiche… perfino ricostruzioni di altri mondi. I manifesti alle pareti potevano riprodurre nei singoli dettagli quelli di uno spettacolo reale, ma gli interpreti erano sempre stati sostituiti da nostri doppioni. Guardammo qualche altro film e recita a scopo sperimentale. A volte si trattava di rivisitazioni realistiche o quasi di scene realmente avvenute… fatte talmente bene che ebbi il dubbio si trattasse di registrazioni dal vivo. Come poteva essere entrato in possesso di simili informazioni?… Altre volte erano fantasie completamente campate in aria. Altre ancora, riscritture di film famosi in cui noi recitavamo tutte le parti, e che potevano finire o no come gli originali. Noi in tutte le epoche… in tutti i climi… in tutti i generi…  
E osservammo il comportamento dei noi stessi che incontravamo per strada: dai timidissimi al primo appuntamento, agli audaci, a quelli che si accusavano a vicenda di freddezza e infedeltà, a quelli che sembravano tubare come personaggi di una favola. Tantissimi erano affollati battendo le mani dove altri nostri sosia vestiti come divi del cinema stavano uscendo sorridenti da una limousine davanti a un ristorante. Diversi giornalisti e fotoreporter con le nostre facce facevano un servizio al riguardo. Altri sembravano ladri in attesa che qualcuno perdesse di vista il portafogli. Vidi un me stesso bullo sollevare per il bavero un me stesso spaventato intimandogli di dargli i soldi. Altrove, c'erano bar in costume dove tutte le cameriere ossequiose o i calorosi maggiordomi avevano le nostre facce…  
–La scimmia che batte alla macchina da scrivere.  
–Vuoi dire…  
–Tutte le versioni possibili di noi. Come nella teoria dei mondi paralleli… solo, _tutti condensati in un solo posto e in un solo tempo._ La sua ossessione arriva fino a questo punto.  
–Come… come una bambina che gioca a mettere vestiti diversi alla bambola? In questo senso?  
–Non lo so.– Scossi la testa. –Può darsi che sia questo… che si sia stancato di averci in una sola versione e abbia cominciato a sperimentare. Oppure…  
–Oppure?  
–Quanto ci conosce lui _veramente_? Ci ha presi a modello di tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dalla vita. Ma quanto ha visto del nostro comportamento, di quello che ci piace e che faremmo, in quel poco che è stato in contatto con noi? E quanto invece ha dedotto? Quanto ha _dovuto_ dedurre indirettamente studiandoci? Alcuni dei suoi personaggi ci somigliano molto. Altri per nulla. Altri sono il nostro _esatto contrario_. Forse…  
–SMETTILA!– gridò una voce furiosa. Era la mia voce.  
Mi ritrovai schiacciato contro il muro prima di poter fare una mossa. _Questo_ clone, a quanto pareva, possedeva i miei poteri. Penso sempre che sia ridicolo, ogni volta che vengo messo alle strette da qualcuno coi miei stessi poteri. Si rimaterializzò davanti a me con occhi omicidi stringendomi la gola e puntandomi la pistola alla testa. –Smettila! Devi smetterla! Perché tutto questo? Perché farla piangere in questo modo? Voglio sapere _perché ti comporti così!_  
Trovai la mia pistola. La sua voce si spense, barcollò con sguardo vacuo e cadde. Non era una bella sensazione nemmeno la seconda volta. Non lo sarebbe mai diventata. Ti eri coperta gli occhi anche tu mentre si spegneva. Non serviva a molto ricordarsi che non erano esseri viventi.  
–Ecco– mormorai rauco, mentre da ogni porta, da ogni finestra intorno a noi arrivava una folla di versioni di me e di te armate, vocianti, furibonde, circondandoci e pronte a farci del male. Ci stringemmo schiena a schiena. –Ecco. È proprio _questo_ il motivo per cui siamo qui. È _questo_ che lui vuole.

_Sì. Un esperimento… non potrà mai essere completo… non potrà mai essere verificato… e quindi considerarsi realmente scientifico…  
Se non ha il RISCONTRO DELLA REALTÀ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

–Perché? Perché?  
–Tu non sai quanto mi ha fatto male…  
–Tu non sai quanto avrei voluto…  
–Cosa stai pensando? PERCHÉ MI HAI FATTO QUESTO?  
Ci avevano circondato da ogni lato. E continuavano ad arrivare. Presto non avremmo più avuto via di scampo a meno di passare letteralmente _attraverso_ di loro. E tutti portavano un'arma, un bastone, o semplicemente picchiavano furibondi con le mani, come bambini vendicativi. E tutti ci tempestavano di domande come di colpi…  
Erano le domande del loro creatore. Un creatore furioso con noi perché non era riuscito a capirci. A impossessarsi completamente della nostra anima. Ci aveva voluti qui per questo. Per ottenere le risposte _direttamente dagli originali_. Finalmente l'avevo capito.  
Ma in qualche modo… negli occhi brucianti di tutte quelle copie… leggevo un dolore che forse era anche _nostro_. Quante volte avevo rischiato di ferirti perché non riuscivi a comprendere il mio comportamento? Quante volte non avevo saputo cosa dirti? Era forse lo stesso anche per te?  
Non sempre riusciamo a… a leggerci dentro perfettamente come gli eroi di un romanzo. Non sempre riusciamo a capirci…  
In qualche modo, questo mi faceva stare male…  
Ma se c'era una cosa che non potevo permettermi di fare adesso, era restare fermo a compatirmi.  
Ti afferrai e mi diressi dritto verso un gruppo di tue sosia irate, portandoti in braccio. Le loro clave e pistole si alzarono tutte verso di _te_.  
Nessun colpo riuscì a raggiungerti. Per fortuna anche quando vado al massimo non c'è nessun problema a trasportarti per brevi distanze.  
Sapevo che non sarebbe servito a seminarli tutti. Quelli che possedevano i miei poteri sarebbero riusciti ad inseguirci. Ma perlomeno potevamo mettere un po' di distanza tra noi e loro. Anche se era soltanto una soluzione temporanea.  
–Non possiamo semplicemente continuare a scappare da tutti loro. Rinvieremmo semplicemente lo scontro… e le nostre energie prima o poi si esauriranno. Non sappiamo se per i cloni è lo stesso. Dobbiamo trovare la _fonte_ e fermare chi li guida, una volta per tutte.  
Rimanesti silenziosa, la testa china, senza neanche un cenno d'assenso.  
–Perlomeno abbiamo un vantaggio… grazie al comunicatore. Non credo che loro lo possiedano. Anche se dovessero cercare di confonderci, con questo sistema ognuno di noi saprà sempre dov'è l'altro.  
Allora alzasti lo sguardo. Non ti avevo mai visto con occhi così sgranati e confusi. –Non ho sentito niente.  
–Cosa?– esclamai ad alta voce. Mi fermai sui rami di un albero. Tu ti tenevi la testa tra le mani.  
–C'è una scarica… un'interferenza. Come l'altra volta che siamo venuti qui, quando non riuscivamo a localizzarti… ma stavolta è peggio. Sapevo che stavi parlando nel comunicatore, ma riuscivo a sentire soltanto energia statica…– Mi fissasti in preda all'ansia. –Non ti capisco… non ti capisco più.  
Mi morsi le labbra. Il nostro avversario era ben scaltro. Doveva aver previsto tutto.  
–Allora– conclusi –non dobbiamo assolutamente permettere a _nessuno_ di separarci.

_È antico come il mondo, il desiderio di fondersi con un altro… di essere una sola anima… una sola mente, un solo cuore…  
E con chi potevo riuscirci, io… senza più un corpo fisico… senza più carne, forse senza anima… se non con qualcuno che fosse almeno in parte COME ME?  
Non è forse la stessa cosa, per voi due? Non vi siete cercati e trovati per questo?  
O non lo è?…  
Ma è possibile… è concepibile… riuscire ad essere davvero una cosa sola con un altro essere? Potrei aspirare a questo? Anche se fosse un essere che ho creato ed animato IO?  
E se non fosse possibile… varrebbe la pena di vivere senza che la vita fosse altro che una lunga rassegnazione?  
Come si può vivere sapendo che l'unica cosa che desideri al mondo è irraggiungibile?  
Dovevo saperlo… dovevo avere le risposte…_

Fu allora che vedemmo l'edificio.  
Era in mattoni, simile ad una fabbrica di qualche decennio fa. Poche finestre, strette, a vetri. Stile completamente diverso da quello dei quartieri normali, probabilmente uno degli esperimenti del computer per ricreare ambienti differenti. Solo che non riuscivo a ricordare di aver mai visto niente di simile. Non doveva aver preso _questo_ dai miei ricordi.  
Sul davanti, una specie di bocca di tunnel ad arco, come sulla facciata di una caserma dei pompieri. E a sorvegliare questo enorme ingresso senza portone, diverse mie copie con abiti differenti, pesantemente armate. Potevo pensare a pochissime cose che bisognasse proteggere con un simile dispiego di forze.  
–Dobbiamo distrarli ed entrare là dentro. Credo che troveremo almeno _una_ delle chiavi di questo mistero.  
–E se fosse una trappola?  
–Che altra scelta abbiamo? Bisogna tentare. Se è come penso… non dovrebbe neanche essere _tanto_ difficile.  
Infatti era come pensavo. Ti facesti vedere per prima. Mentre puntavano le armi esitando indecisi sul da farsi, io li presi alle spalle. Temevo che non avresti avuto il coraggio di colpirli anche sapendo che non erano me, ma avrei dovuto conoscerti meglio. Ne mettesti a dormire una buona metà mentre io mi occupavo degli altri. Poi corremmo dentro.  
L'ambiente sembrava un enorme garage o hangar presso l'imboccatura, ma trovammo rapidamente delle scale che conducevano a un labirinto di stretti corridoi sotterranei. Correvamo senza una parola. Presto prendesti tu il comando, guidandomi con sicurezza attraverso svolte e passaggi mentre io ti guardavo le spalle. Un paio di volte incrociammo degli altri guardiani.  
–Tu mi hai…  
–Ho detto che non volevo…  
Li paralizzammo prima che potessero completare le loro frasi sconnesse o dare l'allarme, e andammo avanti. In quasi tutti i casi, comunque, la tua abilità riuscì a farci evitare lo scontro.  
E finalmente eccola. Una porta di metallo assurdamente grande, considerato il muro in cui era incassata. Ridicolmente facile da aprire, anche. Non era nemmeno chiusa a chiave. Bastò una spinta.  
L'interno era buio. Salvo…  
–Mio Dio…  
–Lo sapevo…  
…per le file su file di capsule per l'animazione sospesa, ricolme di liquido, che emettevano un debole bagliore azzurrastro. Dentro nuotavano, attaccati a respiratori, i veri abitanti della città ideale. Quelli che avevamo già incontrato e che avrebbero dovuto ancora viverci. Uomini, donne e bambini a centinaia, addormentati a tempo indeterminato, tolti di mezzo per sostituirli con gli attori del sogno ossessivo in cui si era perso il loro computer guardiano. Almeno non li aveva uccisi. Come pensavo… non doveva _ancora_ essere impazzito del tutto. Il suo scopo originale, il suo dovere, era talmente radicato in lui che non avrebbe fatto realmente del male a quelle persone, qualunque altra cosa succedesse.  
Ma era comunque inquietante… come ritrovarsi a guardare una legione di fantasmi.  
–Dovremmo farli uscire di qui e portarli in salvo.  
–Non ora. Finché restano là dentro sono al sicuro. Noi no. E non sappiamo nemmeno se esista una via di scampo. Dobbiamo arrivare alla sala di controllo e trovare _lui_. Se è possibile, gli parleremo… ma se non fosse rimasto cosciente nemmeno un po', allora… sai che potremmo esserci costretti, vero?  
Annuisti, per quanto con tristezza. Percorremmo la sala lentamente, in cerca di un'altra uscita. In qualche modo, quello spettacolo ci toglieva la voglia di correre.  
–Mi chiedo che sogni stiano facendo? Ognuno vede quello che più desidererebbe, forse… oppure condividono tutti la visione di ciò che sta accadendo nella mente del computer?  
–Non lo so. Anche per questo cercare di svegliarli sarebbe pericoloso. Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbero essere anche collegati alle menti dei robot.  
Trattenesti il fiato. –Ma in questo caso… non siamo noi a far loro del male distruggendo i robot?  
–Io…– mormorai. –No. Io… spero davvero di no. Voglio credere che _lui_ non avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere.  
_Perché un uomo che ama_ te_, per quanto degenerato, per quanto ridotto a un'ombra di ciò che era prima… non potrebbe mai abbassarsi a niente di simile._ Proseguimmo in un pesante silenzio.  
–Tu pensi…– ti sentii mormorare alle mie spalle dopo un po' –pensi… che tutti questi esperimenti su di noi… abbiano lo scopo di prendere il nostro posto? Cioè, una volta create due copie identiche, lui si proietterebbe nella tua e sognerebbe di essere felice per sempre con la mia, vero?  
–Sì. È probabile che sia così. Anche se non posso sapere cosa gli passi esattamente per la testa.  
–Ma allora non potrebbe permettersi di uccidere nemmeno noi, no? Se è per questo che gli serviamo, per avere un riscontro reale… se ci uccidesse prima di aver avuto le risposte che cerca, perderebbe ogni cosa.  
Mi bloccai. A questo non avevo pensato. Avevi colpito come sempre nel segno. –Ma allora… allora _perché_? Possibile che _anche questo_ non sia che una messinscena per…  
Non riuscii a finire. Una luce improvvisa ci accecò da una serranda che stava aprendosi rumorosamente in fondo alla sala, quasi volesse zittirmi. Al di là, proteggendomi gli occhi, distinsi la sagoma familiare del banco di controllo circolare… della cupola sensoriale centrale… degli schermi e quadranti che avevo già visto, completati da bracci meccanici prensili che scendevano dal soffitto a raggiera. E compresi che era davvero una trappola. Lui era _qui_. Aveva realmente fatto trasferire il proprio corpo fisico dai servitori che aveva costruito, oppure tutte le ingannevoli stradine che avevamo percorso servivano proprio allo scopo di confonderci portandoci alla cupola di controllo secondo il percorso da _lui_ programmato?  
In ogni modo… adesso eravamo dove volevamo arrivare… nonché proprio dove doveva averci voluti fin dall'inizio.  
E naturalmente dovevamo aspettarci che fosse _ben difeso_.  
Arrivarono come una valanga da tutte le direzioni, prendendoci di sorpresa. Erano tutti identici a noi, tutti vestiti con la nostra stessa uniforme, tutti dotati delle nostre stesse armi. Cercai di afferrarti la mano, ma loro furono rapidi quanto me a bloccarmi il braccio mentre tu scomparivi nel flusso delle tue sosia. Che poi si fermarono puntando tutte la pistola mentre i miei doppioni facevano lo stesso. Le capsule rientrarono nelle pareti, trascinando al sicuro i loro occupanti che avevano fatto da esca per noi, lasciando il posto alle gradinate di un enorme anfiteatro senza spettatori… dove due schieramenti divisi da poche decine di centimetri occupavano ora il centro della scena. Un centinaio di me, un centinaio di te… gli uni rivolti contro gli altri, tutti con le armi pronte, tutti con lo stesso sguardo sgomento e spaventato negli occhi, di chi non vuole far questo ma deve. Lo stesso _nostro_ sguardo. Il comunicatore non funzionava. Qual eri _tu_, tra tutte quelle copie identiche? Non avevo modo di scoprirlo prima che mi uccidessero. E sparando a casaccio avrei potuto colpire proprio te.  
Il lampo del terminale principale mi disse la sua eccitazione. Ecco lo spettacolo che si aspettava di vedere. Ecco la risposta che gli avremmo dato… e che sarebbe stata allo stesso tempo la nostra morte.  
Ora dovevamo soltanto recitare… l'ultimo atto della sua commedia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

_Sì. Vi prego. Non deludetemi. Datemi… ciò di cui ho bisogno. Ciò per cui vi ho fatto venire qui. E poi sarà finita…_

Avevo già dovuto scegliere fra te e un'altra te stessa, una volta. E che avessi preso la decisione giusta o meno, mi si sarebbe comunque spezzato il cuore.  
Quella volta sparai. Piangendo. Per mia fortuna, riuscii a scegliere bene. Ma questa volta era diverso. Quante probabilità avevo di colpirti in mezzo a una folla di doppioni identici? E tuttavia, potevo permettermi di rischiare anche solo per quelle poche probabilità?  
E se invece non lo avessi fatto…  
Era inutile cercare di parlarti. Di farmi riconoscere. Tutti gli altri probabilmente mi avrebbero solamente imitato facendo lo stesso. E viceversa. Tu dovevi starti ponendo lo stesso problema dall'altra parte, qualunque di loro fossi _tu_. A questo punto, sarebbe stata solamente questione di quanto bene ci conoscevamo l'un l'altro… ed era questo che il computer voleva sapere. Era questo il suo esperimento finale.  
È questo l'amore… sapersi riconoscere in ogni caso tra mille?  
Quanto tempo avevamo per superare questo ridicolo esame mortale? Quanto prima che si stufasse e desse ordine al suo esercito di ucciderci comunque?  
Non avevamo nessuna alternativa che _tentare_… rischiare di distruggerci a vicenda per non morire ugualmente.  
Col sudore che mi si gelava sul corpo, cercavo d'impedire alla mia mano di tremare. Cercavo di pensare. Doveva esserci una risposta. Poteva sapere realmente _tutto_ di noi, il computer? Del nostro carattere, dei nostri poteri? Poteva realmente aver pensato a…  
A…  
No… non era possibile. Sarebbe stato… avrebbe voluto dire…  
Eppure…  
Poteva essere _l'unico_ modo per essere certi di salvarci.  
–ASCOLTAMI!– gridai con quanta voce avevo in corpo. Subito altre dieci voci si levarono da punti diversi della folla ripetendo la stessa cosa. Ma in quel momento per me faceva lo stesso se mi imitavano. Anzi, tanto meglio.  
–Ascoltami! Tu _sai_ chi sono! _Devi_ sapere chi sono!  
–…chi sono…  
–…chi sono…  
Non potevo permettermi di essere più chiaro di così, per timore che il nemico intuisse ciò che volevo dire veramente. Pregai mentalmente che tu capissi.  
–E se sai chi sono io… e se sai _chi sono loro_… allora sai anche _cosa devi fare_ per farmi capire chi sei tu. In _fretta_… prima che te lo impediscano!  
La folla di volti bellissimi coi tuoi occhi mi fissava in silenzio. Quale di loro poteva aver avuto un lampo di comprensione?...  
–È l'unico modo– mormorai. –Mi spiace. Ti prego.  
Mai dei secondi di attesa mi erano parsi così lunghi. O così torturatori.  
E poi lo sentii. Il dolore. La trafittura del laser alla spalla.  
–Ah!...  
_…benedetta._  
Tra le file dei due eserciti si scatenò il caos. Tutti i miei simili si voltarono vedendomi ferito. Tutte le tue sosia si fissarono in cerca di chi aveva sparato. O per _nascondere_ chi aveva sparato.  
Ma troppo tardi. Ti avevo vista.  
E adesso potevo essere sicuro di colpire tutte le altre.  
Era _chiaro_ che saresti riuscita a trovarmi. Con i tuoi poteri, potevi distinguermi benissimo da tutti i robot che avevo intorno. E con quelli il nostro amico non aveva interferito. Anche tutte le altre dovevano esserne in grado. Ma non mi avevano sparato.  
_Perché non erano in grado di spararmi._  
Proprio come il tuo primo doppione, quello della volta precedente. Avrebbe dovuto attirarmi in una trappola mortale e invece aveva preferito farsi saltare in aria piuttosto che nuocermi. Perché era programmato per comportarsi come avresti fatto tu, e le sue direttive interne gli avevano fatto dedurre che questo sarebbe stato il tuo comportamento.  
Ma è questo che distingue una copia dall'originale. La copia _non può non comportarsi_ come l'originale farebbe. Invece l'originale _sì_.  
Da quando eravamo arrivati in quella città… i miei cloni avevano preso di mira solo _me_, anche quando tu saresti stata un bersaglio più facile. E i tuoi sparavano soltanto a _te_. Ce ne eravamo accorti prestissimo. Poteva trattarsi solo della messinscena psicologica di un odio represso per se stessi… ma avevamo capito molto facilmente il vero motivo. Questo elemento della loro programmazione non cambiava, per quante varianti del nostro carattere potessero interpretare. Era logico. _Fin troppo_ logico.  
Perché noi non ci faremmo mai del male a vicenda…  
_…a meno che non ci fossimo costretti._  
Quella capace di spararmi per quanto le costasse non potevi che essere _tu_.  
Tutto qui. Nessun intuito soprannaturale. Nessuna voce del cuore che mi permettesse di riconoscerti tra mille. Puro ragionamento. Spiacente se è una delusione… ma fra noi non funziona in questo modo. Io, più prosaicamente, ti _conosco_.  
La nostra comprensione… la nostra sintonia… è una cosa che ci siamo _conquistati_. Giorno per giorno. Con mille battaglie insieme, con attimi di sole e di pioggia, imparando lentamente l'uno dall'altra. Una cosa che anche oggi continuiamo a conquistarci, e che non diamo mai per scontata. Possiamo ancora sorprenderci a vicenda…  
E forse, è questa la vera formula magica. Questo vale più di qualsiasi miracolo.

In pochi istanti fu tutto finito. I mucchi di nostri doppioni fumavano inerti intorno a noi, mormorando con le nostre voci le ultime sillabe senza senso. Gli occhi ci lacrimavano, non solo per i vapori acri di olio e combustibile. Anche se erano automi senz'anima, non potevamo fare a meno di provare pietà per loro. Ti sentii sussurrare accanto a me un frammento di preghiera.  
–Stai bene?...  
–Sei stata brava. È solo una ferita superficiale. Quello che mi serviva ma non sufficiente ad impedirmi di combattere. Una sutura e sarò a posto. Ora… dovremmo pensare a _lui_.  
L'unità centrale del computer lampeggiava e sfrigolava ancora al centro della sala. Non era, come mi era parso prima, un'affermazione di entusiasmo o di vittoria. Era il sintomo di un malfunzionamento.  
L'intelligenza vivente che un tempo aveva animato i suoi circuiti aveva obliterato se stessa… per non dover vivere un'esistenza inumana, perché non sopportava di non poter ottenere l'amore. Ma non ci era riuscita del tutto. Una parte del suo subconscio era sopravvissuta, e senza più le funzioni superiori a trattenerla aveva iniziato a realizzare incontrollabilmente tutte le sue fantasie. Allo stesso tempo, interferiva con il normale svolgimento delle funzioni che gli permettevano la protezione e manutenzione della città. Col tempo, questi programmi in conflitto lo avrebbero distrutto insieme a tutta la popolazione.  
A meno che qualcuno non arrivasse a spegnere l'interruttore principale.  
CLICK.  
–Mi dispiace, amico.  
Non provavamo più che un'immensa tristezza.  
Ronzando quasi malinconicamente, tutte le luci presero a spegnersi. Con questo, il progetto della città automatizzata era definitivamente fallito– cosa che avrebbe spezzato il cuore al suo creatore. Non gli avremmo detto la verità su com'era successo, per non spezzarglielo ancor più dolorosamente.  
Ma prima che l'elaboratore principale desse il suo ultimo guizzo… parve che le sue luci si dirigessero proprio verso di noi. Con _gratitudine_.  
–Lui doveva sapere che ce ne saremmo accorti, non è vero? È come se ce lo avesse suggerito fin dall'inizio.  
–Sì. In qualche modo, almeno fino a questo punto era riuscito a capirci.  
Una macchina non può liberarsi così facilmente della sua programmazione… o un essere umano della sua _coscienza_. Parte della sua mente senziente doveva essere rimasta. Una parte intrappolata all'interno di se stessa, costretta ad assistere inerme alla propria pazzia senza poter intervenire. _Quasi_ inerme. Altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a proteggere le persone, addormentandole prima di poter far loro del male… e non ci avrebbe lasciato una scappatoia tanto ovvia, di cui il suo lato irrazionale non si era nemmeno accorto.  
–Quindi… quel messaggio…  
–Sì. Eravamo noi a non averlo compreso. Forse ha ingannato anche se stesso per farcela. Deve averci chiamati… per _fermarlo_.  
–Poverino…  
Il generatore di emergenza si accese. Avviammo il programma di controllo manuale e la liberazione dei cittadini dalle capsule. Poi avremmo provveduto a farli evacuare, prima di avvisare chi di dovere che la città doveva essere definitivamente smantellata. Così che anche il cervello elettronico non potesse più rinascere.  
–Riposa in pace, finalmente…  
–A tutti dovrebbe essere permesso di morire da esseri umani. Lui c'è riuscito.  
Ci allontanammo dalla sala con reverenza, come da una camera mortuaria. Gli altri noi stessi ancora per le strade ci guardavano con occhi vuoti, immobilizzati nel loro ultimo gesto nell'istante in cui le direttive del computer si erano fermate. Tutti i noi stessi possibili, di mille mondi diversi… ma solo _noi_ eravamo _noi_ per davvero.  
–Se mai un giorno _io_ dovessi impazzire…  
–Non dire sciocchezze. Non farmi arrabbiare.  
–Scusa. Ma, sai, anche questo io e lui l'avevamo in comune. La consapevolezza che… qualunque cosa possa succedere, potrò fidarmi fino all'ultimo della donna che amo. Per questo mi sarebbe piaciuto stringergli un'ultima volta la mano.  
Fosti tu a prendermi la mano. Raramente riuscivo ad essere così diretto. –Come io mi fido di te.  
–Di questo ringrazio ogni giorno.  
–Un giorno anche noi ce ne andremo.  
–Sì. Ma _insieme_. Ce lo siamo promesso, non è vero?

_Si. Sapevo… sapevo che non mi avresti deluso. Che non mi avreste deluso.  
Mi spiace di avervi fatto passare tutto questo. Non sono riuscito ad evitarlo…  
Ma per merito vostro, sono riuscito a morire senza aver fatto male a nessuno. E ho avuto l'onore di morire per mano dell'unica donna che ho amato.  
E le risposte che tanto desideravo… alla fine me le avete date. Alla fine sono riuscito a comprendere veramente… che cosa significa essere umani… che cosa significa amare davvero. Forse è più di quanto tante persone in carne ed ossa possano dire della propria vita.  
Grazie.  
Siate felici. Addio._


End file.
